Loba y Una Noche
by Hechizero15
Summary: Despues de una ardua faena, lo que todos esperamos es una noche en la que podamos relajarnos y tal vez salgamos recompensados. [One Shot]


**Loba y Una noche**

La luna llena alumbraba la calle, mostrando toda su hermosura, pequeños rayos de su luz entraban por las aberturas que quedaban entre las ventanas y eso era lo necesario para que yo pudiera aprecian su hermosa espalda desnuda... Muchas veces las había visto desnuda pero ninguna de esas veces esa simple vista desató, en mi, este sentimiento...

Su cabello Naranja, me corto la vista justo a la mitad, pero aun así era hermoso lo que podía ver; Esa cabellera sedosa, que cualquier mujer envidiaría, y justo en la cima de su cabeza aquel par de orejas de loba que enseguida se movieron, alerta...

-¿Disfrutas de la vista chico?- pregunto ella en un tono algo sarcástico, ella sabia que no me gustaba que me llamara de esa forma, si hasta ella aparentaba muchos años menos que yo...

-¿Quien no disfrutaría de tener una diosa sentada en su cama?- Respondí; aunque yo sabia muy bien que a ella no le gustaba mucho que digamos ese titulo de diosa que otros le habían otorgado y luego olvidado...

-Pues parece que hay Humanos que no se conforman...- dijo en tono avergonzado y un poco molesto, al momento sentí como me golpeaba con algo peludo... Era su cola, y si había algo mejor que su cabellera, pero que no muchas mujeres envidiarían, seria la cola de loba que ella tenia, del mismo color que su cabellera pero con la punta blanca, esa era la parte mas cuidada de ella, ahí se dirigían todas sus intenciones y en ese momento ella la peinaba como lo hacia cada vez que podía...

Me levante, y la sabana que me cubría se deslizo hasta mi cintura, la rodeé con mis brazos, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro, quizás otras chicas se hubieran sobresaltado un poco, pero ella no lo hizo, tal vez lo esperaba por sus, siempre alertas, sentidos animales...

-No puedes acusar a un hombre de desearte, o acaso no alardeas de lo hermosa que eres...- le dije lo que hizo que se sonrojara un poco...

-Pues en eso tienes razón, cualquier hombre te envidiaría en estos momentos...- me contesto continuando con el cepillado de su cola... -Pero no creo que la mitad de ellos merezcan este premio...- dijo volteándose de pronto y asaltando mis labios, para luego arrojarme de nuevo sobre la cama...

-...Que... Horo, La Sabia me recompense... de esta... manera... para mi es un honor y algo que no dejare pasar...- Logre decir entre besos -Aunque me gustaría que no me rasguñara tanto la espalda...- dije a modo de broma, pero no fue muy bien aceptada...

-Pues si quieres seguir con este tipo de recompensas, sera mejor que sigas como hasta ahora y no hables mas de la cuenta...- me dijo algo molesta, para luego esbozar un sonrisa algo sádica pero a la vez seductora...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba radiante, dando energía a los habitantes del pueblo que ya estaban trabajando...

En la cama estaba ella, envuelta completamente en la sabana, como una niña con un muy mal dormir, aunque su cola se podía ver como salia de entre las sabanas, sus orejas estaban retraídas, se veía hermosa, aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero las marcas en mi espaldas me lo recordaban, después de lo que dije no se contuvo y el resultado era un sin numero de rasguños hacia los bordes de mi espalda y uno que otro se aventuraban hacia el centro de la misma...

Una nube se interpuso entre los rayos de sol momentáneamente, cuando regreso la luz sus orejas se movieron, lo cual solo indicaba que se había despertado, solamente bostezo y se fregó los ojos...

-Buenos días...- dijo soñolienta, la sabana que la cubría se había deslizado hasta su cintura, pero aun estando en total desnudez dos mechones de cabello pasaban por encima de sus hombros y cubrían aquellas partes que yo solo pude apreciar aquella noche... -¿acaso admiras los recuerdos de anoche?- me pregunto al verme frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, que había en la habitación...

-Me preguntaba que debería hacer con ellos, siendo leves rasguños desaparecerán...- le dije, y en esa frase ella pudo ver mi preocupación, y la verdad es que no sabia si ella partiría y me dejaría o si podríamos seguir juntos, yo realmente la amaba, pero ella era como una diosa y yo un simple humano, no sabia lo que sucedería al dia siguiente o en algunas horas...

-Pues sera mejor que te recuperes pronto, tenemos muchos negocios por hacer y... la noche se acerca rápido...- me respondió haciendo que me sonrojara, esa frase solo disimulaba lo que me daba tranquilidad, ella estaría conmigo, como siempre lo ha estado y pues... pudiera ser que esta noche se repitiera muchas veces mas... No tenia que dudar ella era Horo, la sabia, y nunca rompía sus promesas...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:** Este fue uno de mis primeros one shot, recuerdo la primera vez que vi esta serie... me parecio increible y abrio mi ojos a otros animes; no hay mucho mas que agregar solo espero que disfruten de esta historia y dejen sus comentarios...


End file.
